godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Hades
"My souls will eat you alive." - Hades Greek Mythology Hades was one of the Six Children of Cronos and husband of Persephone. He and his siblings were rescued by Zeus from the Wrath of Cronos. Then, when the Titanomachy came, Zeus, Hades and Poseidon, the principal gods that battled, fought for humanity and, along with the other Olympians, emerged victorious. After that it was necessary to organize the Cosmos. Poseidon took the waters and the Oceans, Zeus the heavens and the rule of the gods and Hades became the God of Underworld. The deepest part in the Underworld is Tartarus, a place of suffering and pain. He was married with Persephone. The Underworld is also referred to as Hades. Unlike most of the gods, Hades rarely interfered with mortals (unless they tried to cheat death) and was rather passive and unselfish. This is ironic as he's often portrayed as evil in modern connotations. The Roman name of Hades was Pluto. In the God of War series God of War: Chains of Olympus In God of War: Chains of Olympus, there is a challenge you get at the end of the game which is Challenge of Hades. Hades himself doesn't appear, but his realm of dead, the Underworld, is visited. Also, he plays a background role as husband to Persephone, the main antagonist of the game. Persephone doesn't love him, but is forced to remain in his dark realm. Because of this, she decides to end both her and the gods' lives. God of War In God of War, he manifests in Pandora's Temple in a translucent form, like the other gods, and gives him the magic called the Army of Hades. Only his fiery, demonic face is seen. There is also a giant statue of him in the section of the Temple called The Challenge of Hades. God of War: Betrayal While Hades doesn't appear in God of War: Betrayal, he is, again, a background character. When Kratos starts chasing the mysterious Assassin, the Undead Legionnaires and Cerberus apppear from Underworld to stop him. Kratos wondered why Hades sent these beasts to attack him, speculating that it might be Hades who is plotting to ruin Kratos' relationship with the other gods. God of War II Hades appears in cutscenes in God of War II, depicting the Great War, when the Gods defeated Titans. He is seen fighting and imprisoning Atlas alongside his brother, Poseidon. There is a statue of him in the Garden of the Gods along with Athena, Ares, Zeus, Helios, and Poseidon. At the end of the game he is seen with Poseidon, Helios and Hermes standing in front of Zeus, before the second Great War begins. God of War III In God of War III he will finally be encountered as a boss. Recent screenshots shows Kratos fighting him. Hades himself uses giant hooks against Kratos, the same ones he used to steal Atlas' soul in God of War II. It has been confirmed that after a long and difficult battle with Hades, Kratos will acquire the Claws of Hades. Before the battle Hades will attempt to steal Kratos' soul but fails. They then battle intensely, but Kratos drags him into the River Styx and takes his chains. Hades then bursts out of the river with his helmet gone, and the battle continues. Kratos finally kills him by absorbing his soul with his chains and cracking open his deformed skull to surrender his brain. As Hades rule of the Underworld lifts, the tormented souls swarm over Hades, dragging him into the depths of the Styx. Kratos, with the soul of Hades, is now free to traverse the River Styx unharmed.When you dive into the river his helmet is visible at the beginning of it.You are able to collect it and use it during bonus play . Hades' corpse is last seen at the bottom of the Styx, mutilated as the tormented souls tore a passage through his gut to escape the river: Kratos follows them, swimming through Hades. thumb|300px|right Powers and Abilities Like all gods, Hades was immortal and Invincible. Hades could also shapeshift. Most of Hades’ power came from Soul Absorbtion and the fact that he ruled over the dead souls of mortal beings. While Kratos traversed the dangers of Pandora’s Temple, Hades gifted him with the souls of the Underworld to aid him in his journey. These souls literally mauled Kratos’ enemies to death, and weakened them enough for him to finish them off. Hades also carried spiked chains showing the power of Conjuring which he used to tear the souls from any living being, including a Titan. This was seen in a cut scene during Atlas’ flashback story of the Great War, the Titanomachy, between the Olympians Gods and the Titans Gods. Hades was able to grapple onto the mighty Titan Atlas and absorb his soul. Before this occurred, however, Hades was in the process of capturing Cronos’ soul before Atlas intervened by hurling pieces of mountain at him and doing the Atlas Quake. It is unclear whether or not Hades did in fact collect the souls of any other Titan, including Cronos. It can also be noted that the spikes on his body or the helmet Hades wore may have also been used to an advantage in the battle. Personality Unlike his brother Zeus and many of the other Gods of the series Hades is not evil and is mostly unconcerned with the affairs of the mortal realm preferring to focus his energies on the Underworld. He is, however, quick to anger if someone crosses him or his family which makes him an enemy of Kratos. As Kratos is traveling through his palace, Hades comments that there is bad blood between them, as Kratos had murdered his niece (Athena) and his brother (Poseidon) which can not go unpunished. He also appeared to have deeply cared for Persephone, despite her words and treachery. Indeed, he has restored her remains and created a massive memorial to her, which Kratos must navigate in order to continue his journey. He also appears to be a masochist, as even when Kratos beats him senseless, he claims to enjoy the pain. Trivia *In God of War he appears as a demonic face, while in God of War II he is a spiked obese figure wearing giant helmet with horns, while the chaotic flames are seen instead of his face inside it. With the differences in Hades' appearance, it is unknown if he has the ability to remove the spikes from his body, possibly hinting he has the same transformation power of the other Gods. Another possible reason to Hades' various appearances is that his spiked form is his "battle form" or possibly his actual armor, and his more demonic and armor-less appearance might be his "normal form". It's also possible that the "demonic form" seen in the first game was just another helmet for him to wear (all you saw was his head, like the other gods and goddesses besides a select few like Ares and Athena.) If you look closely you can see what appears to be lava underneath his stomach. *Actor Clancy Brown will play the voice of Hades in God of War III. Gifts and Objects *Army of Hades - Given to Kratos after defeating Pandora's Guardian. *Shield of Hades - Used in Pandora's Temple with the Shield of Zeus to gain further entrance into the temple itself. Related Pages *Gods *Underworld *Persephone *Hades' Chains *Army of Hades *Statue of Hades *The three judges Gallery File:Hades-Steals-Kratos-Soul.jpg|Hades attempting to steal Kratos' soul File:Hades_Takedown.jpg|Kratos fights with Hades File:Untitled_122.png|Hades in the first war File:Hades_God_of_War.jpg|Hades in God of War 3 File:Untitled_121.png|Hades in God of War 1 File:192738-300px_hades_god_of_war_large.jpg|Hades concept art File:Untitled_125.png|Hades takes the soul of titan Atlas File:Godofwar_04_jpg.jpg|Kratos vs Hades File:Ss_preview_10_jpg.jpg|Kratos vs Hades File:Ss_preview_11_jpg.jpg|Hades spinning his hooks File:Ss_preview_3_jpg.jpg|A purple flame around Hades File:Untitled_313.png|The true appearance of Hades File:Untitled_413.png|Hades fights with Kratos File:HADES.png|Hades File:Hades.png|Kratos bashing Hades' head to the ceiling File:Untitled_HADES.png|Hades File:Untitled_HADES_1.png|Kratos draining Hades' soul File:Untitled_HADES_2.png|Aftermath of his death Category:God of War Category:God of War II Category:God of War:Chains of Olympus Category:God of War III Category:God of War III Bosses Category:God of War 2 Characters Category:Bosses Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:God of War:Betrayal Category:God of War 1 Characters Category:God of War 3 Characters Category:Deceased characters